


Do you know how hard it was not to call this "a strapping young lady"?

by phantomofthehoepera



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/pseuds/phantomofthehoepera
Summary: Adam asked for Will getting pegged for his birthday so you can all thank him for this, happy birthday you madlad
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Do you know how hard it was not to call this "a strapping young lady"?

”Are you ready?” Elizabeth’s voice was soft, and Will took a deep breath before nodding. 

”Yes” 

He was laid back, Elizabeth’s silk sheets rubbing up against his naked skin, and he spread his legs just a bit further, for easier access. Elizabeth hummed approvingly and he looked up, unable to stop a smile at the sight of her. Standing at the foot of the bed, naked, save for the harness around her hips. Muscles gained from years on the sea shifted under tanned skin as she reached for an ornate glass bottle, laying on the bed next to him. She uncorked it, and a funny smell began spreading through the cabin as she poured some of the liquid into her hand. It was some sort of oil, she’d told him. Meant to make things easier. 

Slowly, Elizabeth spread it over her fingers and then reached down. Will’s cock twitched, and he sucked in a deep breath as she brushed against his entrance, not yet penetrating, simply massaging. She placed her free hand on Will’s right knee, stroking him soothingly as she worked on him. The sensation was alien, and at first it made Will tense, but after a while of light touches he slowly felt himself relax, and let his eyes fall shut, focusing only on the movement of Elizabeth’s fingers, and her soft murmurs telling him how good he was doing. 

The first finger came as a surprise and Will’s eyes shot open as he nearly clenched up again. 

”Sorry” Elizabeth held still for a moment, letting him adjust to the feeling ”Are we good?” 

”Yes” Will smiled at her ”Just give me a warning next time” 

”Promise” She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his knee, keeping her mouth there as she slowly began moving her finger. Will had to bite back a gasp at the feeling, and gripped the sheets tightly to have something to hold on to. His breath had gone shallow, and only grew more so as Elizabeth continued her slow, circular motion. With each turn she worked herself deeper, until she finally happened upon a spot that made Will cry out with pleasure. 

”Feel good?” She smirked down at him and all he could do was nod, unable to form words as she hit that spot over and over. His back arched, and his grip on the sheets tightened as he let out a drawn out moan, cut of by a whimper as Elizabeth took her finger out. 

”Just getting more oil” She reassured him before he could say anything, and reached for the bottle. Will waited impatiently as she slicked up her fingers again, seemingly taking forever to do so before finally announcing that she was putting in two fingers next. 

Will sighed contently as she did, enjoying the stretch as Elizabeth spread her fingers, opening him further. He was fully hard by now, almost painfully so, but he forced himself not to touch himself. Elizabeth set the pace tonight, and while that did mean things went almost torturously slow, Will couldn’t honestly say he didn’t enjoy it. 

He was starting to lose what little control he had left over his breathing, panting under Elizabeth’s touch and seeing stars every time she hit that sweet spot. But it wasn’t enough, he realized. He wanted to be filled, properly. No, he _needed_ it. 

”Elizabeth” He wined, and was cut off by a moan as she crooked her fingers. 

”Yes, darling” She didn’t stop her motions, and Will found it made it rather difficult to say anything coherent. 

”I want- _Please_ ” Was all he could manage, but it seemed to get the message across. Elizabeth gave a soft chuckle and took her fingers out again, reaching for the oil a final time. She poured some over the strap-on attached to her harness and Will’s breath hitched at the sight of her slowly spreading it all over the phallic piece of ivory, then guiding it to his entrance, positioning it so that it just barely touched his skin. 

”We’ll take it slow, okay” She said, once again placing a soothing hand on Will’s knee and keeping it there as she slowly pushed in. Will fought to keep his breath steady as she did, only managing for a little while before every inhale was sharp and trembling. 

Once fully inside, Elizabeth held still for a moment to let him get used to the feeling. She let the hand on his knee move down, stroking the inside of his leg all the way down to his leaking cock. Her touch on it was feather light at first, but got firmer as she slowly started to rock her hips, sending spikes of pleasure through Will. She timed each thrust with a stroke of his cock and it wasn’t long before he was close to tipping over the edge, his hands now so slick with sweat that it was getting difficult to maintain his grip on the sheets. 

Elizabeth picked up her pace, and Will only lasted for a few more seconds before coming with a loud cry, rocked through the waves of intense bliss by Elizabeth. Once he was finally down from his high he looked up at her, managing a weak smile. 

”That was nice” His voice was a bit hoarse and Elizabeth laughed. 

”You did great, darling” She sat down on the bed and reached down to stroke a lock of sweaty hair from his forehead ”Now let’s get you cleaned up” 

**Author's Note:**

> >good for him.jpg


End file.
